livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aradra Longstrider (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Level: 13 Experience: 218,956 (TNL 295K) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Saint Swords Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 23 +6 (10 pts) * CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) * = +2 Racial; +3 Leveling up 4th/8th/12th, +2 Magic Belt Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 123 = + CON (13) + FC (04) (Ranger) AC: 26 = + DEX (06) + Amr(9) + Luck(1) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (06) AC Flatfooted: 19 = + Armor (9) + Shield (00) INIT: +08 = (06) + Trait(02) BAB: +13 = (13) CMB: +15 = (13) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 31 = + BAB (13) + STR (02) + DEX (06) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +10 = (08) + CON (01) + Cloak (01) Reflex: +15 = (08) + DEX (06) + Cloak (01) Evasion Will: +07 = (04) + WIS (02) + Cloak (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments RANGED: Conditionals: Point Blank Shot: +1 Attack/Damage within 30' Rapid Shot: Full attack at -2 to both Deadly Aim: -4 Attack for +8 Damage Many Shot: 1st Attack on Full Attack hits, two arrows for damage Always (Already factored in): Weapon Focus +1 Attack Bracers of Falcon's Aim: +1 Attack with bows / 19-20 x3 +1 Longbow:Attack: +22 = (13) + DEX (06) + WF(1) + MG(1) + Comp(1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit:19-20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) MWK Longbow:Attack: +22 = (13) + DEX (06) + WF(1) + MWK(1) + Comp(1) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit:19-20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) Dagger: Attack: +19 = (13)+ DEX (06) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) MELEE: Dagger: Attack: +15 = (13) + STR (02) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP 4x, +1 Animal Companion Skill 8x) Bonus Feat: Humans get an extra feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Humans get an extra skill point at level 1 and every level after Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Track: You gain +6 to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy: You can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like Diplomacy check. You roll 1d20+11. Favored Enemy(Undead): You gain a +6 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against undead. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy(Humans): You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against humans. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy(Animal): You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against animals. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Combat Style(Archery): Gain Bonus Feats based on selected combat style Adaptation: Aradra's right eye was damaged in the line of duty, and can now "learn" different creatures abilities. Aradra selects one ability or feat from the adaptation list for that type. Aradra can use adaptations for 10 minutes per day per Ranger level he possesses. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 10-minute increments. If the adaptation requires Aradra to make a more specific choice (such as what skill to use with Skill Focus), this choice is permanent and cannot be changed. At 8th, 13th, and 15th-level, Aradra chooses another one of his favored enemy types and selects one adaptation from that type’s list, as well as an additional adaptation from any one list of a creature type he’s selected (including the one just chosen, if so desired). Replaces favored terrain. Aradra can only use one adaptation at a time. Adaptation (Darkvision): Aradra's eyes can become more adaptable to the dark, granting him darkvision. Adaptation (Iron Will): Aradra's determantion to see the mission through has manifested, granting him a +2 to Will Saves Adaptation (SF: Stealth): His training as a scout allows Aradra an easier time blending in, giving him a +3 bonus to Stealth Adaptation (Climb 15): Every solider knows how to free climb without rope. Adaptation (Swim 15): Aradra's skill at swimming has grown exponentially. Hunter's Bond(Animal Companion): Shadow has finally tracked Aradra down, and joins him. Woodland Stride: Move through any sort of non magical undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Swift Tracker: Aradra takes no pentatly to tracking at normal speed, and only -10 when tracking at twice normal speed Evasion: On successful Reflex save for Half, take zero. Quary: As a standard action, designate 1 target w/LOS as quarry. W/quarry, can take 10 on Survival checks at normal speed, w/out penalty; A +2 insight bonus on attacks; all Crit threats are confirmed. 1 quarry at a time, and must be a favored enemy. Can dismiss as a free action, cannot designate new quarry for 24 hours. If quarry is confirmed dead, 1 hour Camouflage: When Adaptation is activated, can use Stealth Skill to hide W/O Cover or Concealment. Feats Point Blank Shot (lvl 1): You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close target. Precise Shot (human): You are adept at firing ranged attacks into melee. Rapid Shot (Combat Feat @ Lvl 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Deadly Aim (lvl 3): You can choose to take a –4 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +8 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. Endurance (Bonus Ranger @ lvl 3): Aradra gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Weapon Focus(Comp Longbow) (lvl 5): +1 to Attack Rolls with composite longbows. Manyshot (Combat Feat @ Lvl 6): When Making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, your first attack fires two arrows. Boon Companion (lvl 7): Animal Companion becomes stronger Clusterd Shots(lvl 9): add all damage before DR is applied Imp. Precise Shot(Combat Feat @ lvl 10): Ranged Attacks ignore anything except total Cover/Concealment Critical Focus(lvl 11): +4 on Confirmation Critical Rolls Staggering Critical (lvl 13): Fort Save DC (10 + BAB) or be staggered 1d4+1 rounds Spell Lists (Known) All 1st Level Spells from Core, APG, UM, UC All 2nd Level Spells from Core, APG, UM, UC All 3rd Level Spells from Core, APG, UM, UC Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 01(4) Level 02(3) Level 03(1) Level 04(0) None None None Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 104 = (6*13) + INT(1*13) + FC(0) + Human (1*13) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 6 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 05 2 3 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 6 -2 +0 Fly 04 0 0 6 -2 +0 Handle Animal 14 13 3 -2 (+4) Shadow Heal 18 13 3 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 17 13 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 17 13 3 1 +0 Perception 18/21 13 3 2 +(3) Falcon's Aim Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession (Soldier) 10 5 3 2 +0 Ride 08 1 3 6 -2 +0 Sense Motive 04 2 0 2 +0 Stealth 20 13 3 6 -2 +0 Survival 18 13 3 2 +0 Tracking 24 +6 Swim 05 2 3 2 -2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Soldier's Outfit -- lb +3 Celestial Armor 22400 gp 20 lb Aradra's Bow* 36900 gp 03 lb Jingasa 5000 gp 03 lb Ring of Sustenance 2500 gp 00 lb Ring of Mind Shielding TEMP gp 00 lb Boots of Speed 12000 gp 03 lb Bracers of the Falcon's Aim 4000 gp 01 lb Wrist Sheath (Spring Loaded) 05 gp 01 lb Wand of Abundant Ammo(42) 630 gp -- lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Belt of incredible Dexterity 4000 gp 01 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Goggles, Smoked 10 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Antiplague 50 gp -- lb Key, Skeleton 85 gp -- lb Silent Whistle 0.9 gp -- lb 2 Cure Mod. Wounds potions 300 gp -- lb Campfire Bead 720 gp -- lb Wand of CLW 750 gp -- lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Chalk x10 0.1 gp -- lb Powderx10 0.1 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Pearl of Power (Level 1) 1000 gp -- lb Mirror 10 gp .5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Flaskx2 .06 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Holly and Mistletoe 00 gp 00 lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 02 lb Normal(20) 01 gp -- lb Blunt(20) 02 gp -- lb Silver(20) 03 gp -- lb Cold Iron(20) 02 gp -- lb MWK Comp Longbow(+0 SR) 400 gp 03* lb Adamantine (5) 300 gp -- lb Rod of Extend Metamagic 3000 gp -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5* lb --Grappling Hook 01 gp 04* lb --Silk Rope 100' 20 gp 10* lb --Crowbar 2 gp 05* lb --Shovel .02 gp 02* lb --Hammer .5 gp 03* lb --Pitonx4 .4 gp 02* lb --Iron Spikesx5 .25 gp 05* lb --String/Twine 100' .02 gp 01* lb --Climbing Kit 50 gp 05* lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5* lb --Portrait Book 10 gp 03* lb --Footprint Book 50 gp 03* lb --MWK Know:Planes Book 50 gp 03* lb --MWK Know:Nature Book 50 gp 03* lb --Map Maker's kit 10 gp 02* lb --Hammock .1 gp 03* lb --Healer's kit 50 gp 01* lb --Surgeon's tools 20 gp 05* lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5* lb --Compass 10 gp .5* lb --Fishnet 04 gp 05* lb --Rationx4 02 gp 04* lb --Sunrodx2 04 gp 02* lb --Chalkboard 1 gp 02* lb --Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb --Cooking Kit 01 gp 02* lb --Soap .01 gp .5* lb --3 thunderstones 90 gp 03* lb --Acid x3 30 gp 03* lb Shadow: +0 Shocking Amulet of 4,000 gp -- lb Mighty Fists Ring of Mind Shielding TEMP gp 00 lb *: +1 Impervious, Adaptive, Seeking, Endless Ammo, Living Steel C.LB Total Weight: 54 lb (* do not count to weight) Used or Sold: Potion of CLW - Used (50) Studded Leather - Sold Composite Longbow (+2 STR) Sold Antitoxen - Used (50) Wand of CLW(50) - Used (750) Wand of Abundant Ammo(8) - Used (120) Feather Token Swan Boat - Used (450) Courtier's Clothes - Destroyed with Prejudice (30) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus on Initative checks Magical Talent: Create Water(Sp) 1/day (CL 10) Finances PP: 20 Initial Character creation: 150 GP GP: 01 Sunken Temple: 1,555 GP SP: 03 Bloodcove Disguise: 19,149 GP CP: 09 4 DMCs to get to level 7: 5,040 GP The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets: 79,270 GP Total Earnings: 105,164 GP Current Carried Items: 103,512.61 GP Consumed or Destroyed Items: 1,450 GP Coins carried: 201.39 GP Magic Item Slots Aradra Shadow Armor: +3 Celestial Armor Belts: Belt of Dex +2 Body: Chest: Eyes: Goggles, Smoked (Not equipped) Feet: Boots of Speed Hands: Head: Jingasa of the Fortunate Soldier Headband: Neck: +0 Shocking Amulet of Mighty Fists Ring 1: Ring of Sustenance Ring 2: Ring of Mindshielding Ring of Mindshielding. Shoulders: Cloak of Resistance +1 Wrist: Bracers of the Falcon's Aim Weapon: Aradra's Bow Animal Companion Shadow (CR 9) Male Wolf Large Animal Initiative +3; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception + 20 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 24, AC(T) 11, AC(FF) 19 (+3 Dex, +12 Natural -1 size) HP 114 (Max-2, 10d8+50) Fort +12, Ref +10, Will +6 -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Speed 50 ft. Melee Bite: +13/+8 (1d8+10 plus Trip) (+1d6 shock) PA/FF Bite: +13/+6 (1d8+16 plus Trip) (+1d6 shock) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 25, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 3, Wis 12, Cha 6 BAB +7; CMB +15; CMD 28 (32 vs. Trip) Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Power Attack, Furious Focus, Iron Will, Lunge Tricks: Hunting (attack, down, fetch, heel, seek, and track) B.Tricks: Attack Any Target, Come, Stay, Defend, Flank Skills: Perception 10 (9 + 1 FC) (+20), Survival 8 (+9) (1 + 7 FC) -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Link: +4 To Handle Animal skill checks Share Spells: Can cast spells that target You on Animal. Evasion: On Successful Reflex Save, Negate Full instead of Half N.A. Bonus: Shadow gains a +8 bonus to N.A STR/DEX Bonus: Shadow gains an additional +4 to STR and DEX Ability Increase: Shadow gains a +1 INT bonus. Devotion:+4 Will checks vs Enchantment Charm/Comp Advancement: Shadow has advanced, and gains a +8 Str, +4 Con, -2 Dex, and large size. Ability Increase(Level 9): Shadow gains a +1 CON bonus. Multiattack: Shadow gains an additional attack at -5 Items: Shadow is wearing a +0 Shocking Amulet of Mighty Fists. Shadow also has a ring of mind shielding around his forearm, tied off by Aradra. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6'3 Weight: 200 Hair Color: Shoulder-length Dark Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tan, with dirt and grass stains over himself Appearance: Scars all across his body from the last war he fought in. His armor and equipment smells of the land, which causes many people to ignore him at first. Demeanor: Very quiet, and is always looking around, taking in his surroundings. His training from the army taught him to always be looking around at his surroundings. When he does speak, he does so carefully and to the point. Background: Aradra ran away from home while quite young, and joined the army of Rorn. He was trained as an archer, and quickly became on of the best scouts in his unit. He frequently fought undead, and became better at destroying them. After 5 years, he was free to leave, and decided to become an adventurer. Adventure Log Sunken Temple ~ Final Awards XP Received: 2,039 XP Treasure Received: 1,555 GP MW Composite Longbow +2 SR 600gp Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50gp Arrow Restock 5gp (60 Regular Arrows and 20 Blunt Arrows) Bloodcove Disguise ~ Final Awards XP Received: 16,018 XP Treasure Received: 19,149 GP Treasure Purchased: Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath 5gp Efficient Quiver 1800gp (purchase roll) Arrow Restock 3gp (60 Regular Arrows) 4 DMC to Level 7 XP Received: 5,280 XP Treasure Received: 5,040 GP Treasure Purchased: Shopping Spree The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets ~ Final Rewards XP Received: 99,527 XP Treasure Received: 79,270 GP Treasure Purchased: 36,900 gp ~ +1 Seeking Living Steel Impervious Adaptive Endless Ammunition composite longbow 22,400 gp ~ +3 Celestial Armor 4,000 gp ~ Shocking Amulet of Mighty Fists +0 ~ Shadow 720 gp ~ a campfire bead 300 gp ~ 2 Cure Moderate Wounds potions 90 gp ~ 3 thunderstones 75 gp ~ 1 ioun torch Allbright's Shadow XP Received: 23,830 XP as of Jan 6th, 2014 Treasure Received: 17,266 GP due, received 16,000 gp in two rings so far Mini Stats Stats Aradra Longstrider AC: 26 (19 flat-footed, 16 touch) HP: 105/105 CMB: +13 CMD: 29 Fort: +9 Reflex: +14 Will: +6 Perception: +19 Initiative: +8 Current Weapon in Hand: Bow +20/+15/+10 1d8+3 19-20/x3 or +15/+15/+10/+5 1d8+9 19-20/x3 1st hit deals double Current Conditions in Effect: Rapid Shot/Deadly Aim/Endless Ammo (from Bow); Woodland Stride ; Evasion; Clustered Shots; Falcon's Aim (+3 Perception & 19-20 /x3) Used Items: Adaptation: 110/110 Minutes Remain (Darkvision, Iron Will, Skill Focus Stealth) Level 1 Spells: Feather Step, Gravity Bow, Longstrider Level 2 Spells: Barkskin (+3), Eagle Eye Level 3 Spells: Greater Magic Fang Extend Rod: 3/3 per Day Pearl of Power lvl 1: AVAILABLE Negate Crit: 1/1 Haste: 10/10 Fly (CL 5): 1/1 /sblock Stats Shadow AC: 25 (20 flat-footed, 11 touch) (-1 DEX from AC +1 NA bonus) + 3 NA Enchancement HP: 101/101 CMB: +14 CMD: 27 (31 vs Trip) Fort: +11 Reflex: +8 Will: +6 (+4 vs Enchantment Charm/Compulsion) Perception: +16 Initiative: +2 Current Weapon in Hand: Bite (+12/5 1d8 + 16 + Trip) + d6 Shocking Amulet of Mighty Biting (Activated) Current Conditions in Effect: Power Attack, Furious Focus, Evasion, Share Spells; Scent; /sblock Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +08 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: Adaptation(Darkvision) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +16 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Ability: +1 Dex Features: Hunter's Bond(Animal Companion), Divine Spell casting HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +24 (Old Total) = 32 (New Total) Spells: 1x1st level/day Level 5: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus(Composite Longbow) Features: Second Favored Enemy: Humanoids(Humans) +2. Undead goes to +4 HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +32 (Old Total) = 40 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x1st level/day Level 6: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Manyshot Features: Combat Style Feat HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +40 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: None Level 7: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Boon Companion Features: Woodland Stride HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +48 (Old Total) = 56 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x2nd level/day Level 8: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +7 to +8 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Features: Swift Tracker, Second Adapdation(Iron Will, SF Stealth) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +56 (Old Total) = 64(New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x2nd level/day Level 9: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +8 to +9 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Evasion HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +64(Old Total) = 72(New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x1nd level/day Level 10: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +9 to +10 Fort: +6 to +7 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Improved Precise Shot Features: Favored Enemy(Animal), Combat Feat HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +72(Old Total) = 80(New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: Unlocked Level 3 Level 11: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +10 to +11 Fort: +7 to +7 Ref: +7 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Critical Focus Features: Quarry HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +80(Old Total) = 88(New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x3rd level/day Level 12: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +11 to +12 Fort: +7 to +8 Ref: +7 to +8 Will: +3 to +4 Features: Camouflage HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +88(Old Total) = 96(New Total) Spent as: Handle Animal, Heal, Two Knowledge Skills(Nature,Dungoneering) ,Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x2rd level/day Level 13: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +11 to +13 Features: Third Adaptation (Climb 15, Swim 15) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +96(Old Total) =104 (New Total) Spent as: Handle Animal, Heal, Two Knowledge Skills(Nature,Dungoneering) ,Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x1rd level/day, Unlock 4th level spells. Approvals *Approval (10/01/10) (Living PF Judge) Level 1 *Approval (10/01/10) (Walking Dad) Level 1 *Approval (03/05/11) (HolyMan) Level 2 *Approval (06/01/11) (HolyMan) Level 3 *Approval (08/21/22) (Mowgli) Level 4 *Approved (01/26/12) (Satin Knights) Level 5 *Approved (04/09/12) (Satin Knights) Level 6 *Approved (04/26/12) (Satin Knights) Level 7 *Approved (09/14/12) (Satin Knights) Level 8 *Approved (01/15/13) (Satin Knights) Level 9 *Approved (06/01/13) (Satin Knights) Level 10 *Approved (09/10/13) (Perrinmiller) Level 11 *Approved (02/03/14) (Satin Knights) Level 12 Category:Approved Characters Category:Allbright's Shadow